This invention relates generally to reciprocating compressors and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in monitoring operation of reciprocating compressors.
At least some known reciprocating compressors include a cylinder assembly that is coupled to a compressor frame and that includes a piston assembly that moves in a reciprocating motion within a cylinder head. Known piston assemblies compress a gas channeled within the cylinder head prior to discharging compressed gas to an output device.
At least some known reciprocating components in known compressors may be subjected to increased loads (e.g., asymmetric loads) that result from structural fatigue. Over time, the increased loading may contribute to increasing fatigue cycles on the cylinder assembly and/or other components of the reciprocating compressor, and may lead to premature failure of such components. Moreover, components that have not been properly installed may become loose during operation. In addition, known reciprocating compressors may be subjected to operational detriments from operating conditions, such as modulating pressure, vibrations, modulating temperatures, and general mechanical wear. The combination of the operational detriments and the increasing loading may induce stresses to the compressor that cause structural fatigue and/or failure, which may adversely impact performance of the reciprocating compressor.
At least some known methods for monitoring known reciprocating compressors require manual inspections of the compressor and associated components. Such inspections may be expensive and/or time-consuming.